Mistress of Roses
by Crimson Nightfall
Summary: Ib's been having nightmares. Garry's been trying to comfort the young girl. A mysterious girl becomes friends with Ib, and Garry becomes suspicious after Ib tells him something shocking about this girl. When meeting this girl, she says she is the "Mistress of Roses." Or at least the heir. But what on earth is the Mistress of Roses? Rated T because I'm paranoid. I DO NOT OWN IB!


**Chapter One: Nightmares**

**Stratoshi: I'M BAAAACCCKKKK!**

**Alucard: It's about time.**

**Stratoshi: Alucard? This is an Ib fanfic, not Castlevania.**

**Alucard: ...Oh. (turns into a bat and flies away)**

**Stratoshi: Anyway... This will **_**kinda **_**be an Ib x Garry fanfic, but not in a couple-y kind of way, if you know what I mean. You have no idea about the fangirl feels I get when I see the moments in that game. And I was legit crying in the ending The Forgotten Portrait. So anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Garry heard screaming from down the hall. Ib was staying over at his house for a couple weeks because her parents were away on business. Garry ran down the hall and into Ib's room. Ib was sitting up on her bed, crying. Garry sat down next to the crying girl and brought her into his arms. "Hey... It's okay... Did you have another nightmare?" Ib nodded and cuddled into Garry's chest. "Do you wanna tell me about it?" Ib paused, and then sniffled.

"T-There was that red lady from the gallery... She was after me, but she looked so much scarier. S-She had sharper teeth and red eyes, and was all bloody, and-" Ib began to sob again. This made Garry hold her closer. "Shhh, it was just a dream, Ib, it was all just a bad dream, I'm not going to let anything hurt you." Ib clutched onto Garry and said, "I don't wanna sleep alone, Garry." Garry thought, and said, "I'll get my sleeping bag and sleep right next to your bed. Would that make you feel better?" Ib nodded and said, "Thank you." Garry went to get his sleeping bag and set it up next to Ib's bed.

Ib reached down and grabbed Garry's hand. Garry smiled at the young girl and said, "Good night, Ib." Ib smiled as well and said softly, "Good night, Garry."

**The Next Morning**

* * *

Garry woke up, still holding Ib's hand. He stood up, not letting go of her hand. He lightly shook her awake. "Ib... It's time to get up. Remember? I told you I'd take you to the park today." Ib sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh yeah, let's go!" Ib hopped. Garry chuckled and said, "We have to have breakfast first." Ib giggled and said, "Oh, right!"

After they had their breakfast, they headed to the park. It was about 20 minutes until Ib came running over and said, "Guess what, Garry? I made a friend!" Garry smiled and said, "That's great! What's your friend's name?" Ib smiled and replied, "Her name's Blair, and she's got a long black skirt, a clown-kind of shirt, and she's always smiling!" Garry was confused. Blair was a bit of an odd name. "Oh? Where is she? Can I meet her?" Garry asked. Ib frowned and said, "Oh. She... already left." Garry felt as if Ib wasn't telling him something, but shrugged it off.

"Oh. Well, maybe some other time?" He asked. Ib hesitated, and then said, "Yeah... maybe." After that, they went home. That night, Garry decided to sleep in the sleeping bag next to Ib again. He wanted to be right next to Ib if she had another nightmare. Soon enough in the middle of the night, Ib woke up, screaming. Garry shot up and pulled Ib into his protective arms. Ib seemed more terrified than she was the night before. "Ib, are you okay?" Garry asked. Ib shook her head and continued crying into Garry's shirt. Seeing Ib cry tore Garry's heart apart. "What was your dream about, Ib?" Ib sniffed and said, "T-There were a bunch of children, including Blair... And... they were all chasing me... They were disfigured and burnt... And they tried to kill me... Ahh!" Ib began to cry again. Garry sensed something wrong about this "Blair" character.

"Ib, are you not telling me something?" Garry asked. Ib didn't say anything. "Ib, tell me more about Blair. What did her face look like?" Garry decided on another question. Ib looked up at Garry and said, "She has brown hair... She a few years older than me, and she has really big blue eyes, and her hair's always in some sort of fancy braided design. She's kind of pale, too." Garry pictured this, and then said, "Ib, do you know her last name?" Ib nodded and said, "Roseweather. Blair Roseweather." Garry looked at the young girl and said, "Did Blair say something to you that you don't want to tell me? Ib, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Ib sighed and said,

"She said that she was the cousin of Mary."

* * *

**Stratoshi: Oh snap! What'll happen next? Also, I have a challenge! I put two references into this first chapter, if any of you can guess at least one of the references, you can be a character in one of my stories! (Just not this one.) Hint: One reference is a movie and the other is a Creepypasta story. Good luck! Laterz! :D **


End file.
